


Hey Baby, I think I'm Going to Marry You

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is on his way to marry Steve Rogers, the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, I think I'm Going to Marry You

So today was the day.

Finally it was here.

And Tony could have not felt more nervous.

He fidgeted with his cufflinks and smiles at them. They were a present from Steve, last Christmas. Sleek, silver cufflinks shaped like the Iron Man arc reactor. When he opened them, he was quiet for an entire minute afterwards, which was probably the longest stretch in his entire life.

And now he was wearing them to his wedding.

To Steve Rogers.

He makes another sideways glance at the scotch in his room, before he hears "Don't even think about it Tony." He turns his head at the voice and his eyes meets Pepper's. "You promised Steve you wouldn't, not before the vows."

"Suddenly I am very much regretting those promises." He says with a smirk. "Remind me why I agreed again?"

"Because the second Steve bats those big blue eyes at you, you pretty much agree to anything." Pepper says with a smile, before checking the time on her watch. "We should go, you wouldn't want to be late on your big day."

"Alright, alright, how do I look? Devilishly handsome?" Tony asks, hearing the slight quaver beneath all the bravado.

"You look wonderful." Pepper says before straightening his bow tie. "He's a very lucky man."

"I think I'm the lucky one." Tony says, surprised to be having this conversation with Pepper of all people. They had been friends since their break up but this was still oddly close for them.

"C'mon, the bride can't be late to her wedding." Pepper says before turning and walking towards the door.

"I am not the bride!" Tony says before hurrying after her. They make their way downstairs and into the limo that's waiting. Luckily, Pepper thought to ask the company to remove the liquor from the limo, or else he probably would have reached for the nearest bottle.

"Tony, you don't need to be nervous." Pepper says as she observes Tony wringing his hands together. "You love Steve and he loves you."

"I know, I guess-" Tony says before he breaks off. "Sometimes I worry one day Steve is going to wake up and realize that I'm not good enough for him." He finishes in a small voice.

"Tony." Pepper whispers, placing her hand over his. "I have never seen two people who are so right for each other. You deserve every happiness with him, I promise."

Tony meets her eyes and sees the honesty there. "Thanks Pep." He says as he gives her hand a small squeeze. "Remind me to give you a bonus for that pep talk."

Pepper rolls her eyes at him "Tony, I haven't been your personal assistant for a long time now, just try to make it to meetings once in a while, that'll be a bonus enough."

Tony grimaces at this thought "I'd rather just buy you something big and gaudy." Suddenly the limo stops and Happy appears opening the door.

"Mr. Stark, we're here." Happy says with a slight smile. Tony has to take a deep breath before he exists the car, Pepper close in tow. He slowly walks towards the botanical gardens, Steve had insisted that they get married there. 

This had been where Steve had proposed. They went there often, Steve liked to sketch the flowers and Tony loved to watch him draw. 

Pepper grabs his arm as they slowly come into view of the small circle of guests waiting for them. They pause for a moment, before the quartet starts to play a soft tune.

A smile appears on Tony's face, he hadn't even thought what music he would be walking down the isle to, but of course Steve did. "Strangers In the Night" was the first song they ever danced to, when Steve shyly admitted he didn't know how. Tony had always loved Frank Sinatra and Steve loved how it reminded him of the old days. And of course Steve would remember and have it playing for him. The smile on Tony's face only brightens when he sees the smile on Steve's face, so big it looks like it takes up his whole face.

And suddenly all of Tony's nerves vanish, seeing Steve waiting for him at the end of the isle, nothing has ever felt so right in his entire life.

When he finally makes his way down the isle, Pepper gives Steve a quick kiss on the cheek and flashes a smile to Tony before going to stand with Natasha. Near Steve stood Thor, Clint, and Coulson, with Bruce acting as the officiant. They had even invited Fury to be apart of the groomsmen, but he preferred to just attend.

Steve grabs both of Tony's hands and his smile grows even brighter if that's possible. 

"Thank you everyone for attending today, and a special thank you to all super villians for not attacking today." Bruce begins, summoning a laugh from the crowd. "When Steve and Tony finally told us they were together, the only thing I could think was its about time!" This elicits another laugh from the crowd, as well as a blush from Steve. They had been dating and sneaking around for about two months before they told the time, although most of them had their suspicions before then. There were only so many modifications Tony could make to Captain America's uniform and shield before they had to wonder why the were always alone in the lab.

"But I can honestly say, I have never seen two people so in love with each other. And to think everything it took for them to find each other, through all of the unbelievable chances and risks, they proved that love will always find a way."

At this Tony can see Steve tearing up a bit, although Tony will never admit he might be tearing up as well.

"So Tony, do you take Steve Rogers? To have and to hold, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tony says, his voice only quivering slightly and he slides the ring onto Steve's finger.

"And Steve, do you take Tony Stark? To have and to hold, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Steve says quietly, before sliding that ring onto his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss-" Before Bruce can even finish the rest, Tony grabs Steve in for a kiss. Steve blushes at this, but can't tear himself away from the other man. The crowd cheers, Tony is sure he can hear a wolf whistle from Clint and a booming roar from Thor.

And Tony can't stop kissing Steve, his Steve, his husband.


End file.
